A Step Forward
by serenity2bliss
Summary: Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly be more in love with her, she proved him wrong. Danny/Lindsay oneshot.


**Title: A Step Forward**

**Rating : K**

**Summary: Just when he thought he couldn't possible be more in love with her, she proved him wrong.**

**A/N: A big shout out to my beta SallyJetson. Without her, this story will just be a jumbled of words piled up together in a bulk. **

** All mistakes are mine and no one else's.

* * *

**

Danny Messer loved women. Tall, petite, blond, brunette, redhead, white, black, Hispanic, Asian – he loved them all.

And women loved Danny Messer. He would go as far as to say he had more than his share of women in his 35 years of age. Women flocked around him like a moth to a flame since he was 13. Blessed with his father good looks and an attitude to match, getting a woman was never a problem. He knew how to treat them and treat them well. He also knew how to make them cry and boy, he sure could make 'em cry hard.

He was not a pompous ass nor was he a well bred Southern gentleman. But he was raised to respect women as he would men. And he had met a lot of women whom he had grown to respect and care for - friends, colleague, even ex-girlfriends.

He tried to remain at least cordial with his former flames after their brief relationship ended. Just because they were no longer sharing a bed, didn't mean they had to be mortal enemies now, did they? So he was ever mindful not to lead them on, giving them the false hope that they could rekindle what they used to have. If he felt a sudden shift in equilibrium, he would immediately back off and this time it would be for good. He didn't want to act like a jerk, but Danny never got back together with his exes. It was sort of like a principal of his – been there, done that, bring in the next one.

Which was why he had to hold on tight to Lindsay when she was so close to being an ex-girlfriend.

He was far from ready to let her go but she was determined to be free of him. Dead set even. The more she wanted out, the closer he'd step in; personal space be damned. When she told him not to reduce her to some shallow, clingy girlfriend, she didn't know how far fetched she was. For all the time they'd been together, he'd felt like _he_ was the one who was suffocating _her_. He couldn't get enough of her. His need for her was like an addiction.

His stubbornness and relentless pursuit paid off when he got her pregnant. Any red blooded bachelor might have run off to the highest hill if they were in his shoes. But not him. He was very, very proud and thrilled. Now she had to stick with him, for their baby's sake, if nothing else. As if he would let her walk out on him when she was carrying his child, a product of two people in love and also yes, in lust.

Just when he thought he couldn't possibly be more in love with her, she proved him wrong. Seeing her glowing and ripe with his child was a feeling he couldn't decipher in words. It was such an unbelievable feeling. Now every single thing she said or did turned him on. Not that that wasn't the case before, mind you. Now everything just intensified. When she started spewing that spooky trivia, needless to say, he had some dirty thoughts involving Lindsay as a big bad, sexy witch going on inside his head. And she knew it, of course. He knew she could tell what went through his mind from that little smile on his face, which he'd been doing a lot since he found out he was going to be a daddy.

He was content that, after all the shit he put her through, she allowed him to be a part of her life again. They agreed to raise their baby together like any good parents would, that this child would know that he, or she, was truly loved. His life was complete. For now.

His ring on her finger would just be an icing on the already heavenly, decadent cake. At least that was what he kept telling himself or Lindsay would find herself slung over his shoulder to Vegas to be married in front of a drunken, fat Elvis.

No, she deserved more than that – five tiered wedding cake, Chinese silk, string quartet, the works. How in the world would he ever be able to afford all of that would be a different story. Maybe he could donate his kidney. And Flack's.

Standing outside her building, he smiled to himself as he pictured the love of his life, heavily pregnant, walking proudly down the aisle in a white wedding dress. She would be the embodiment of a beautiful bride.

Such was the thought of a man crazy and utterly in love.

Laughing softly, he pressed the buzzer to her unit and wait patiently for her response.

"Who is it?" her sweet, slightly raspy voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's me. Got anymore scary stories you want to tell me about?"

All he got for an answer was a snort before the front door opened to allow him entrance. He chuckled and walked into her apartment; a light bounce accompanied his every step.

Life was good for Danny Messer.

* * *

**A/N 2: I would like to apologize if this story is not up to the par as my previous works. I honestly had no clear direction to where I want this story to be but it had to told. The idea just won't leave me alone until I put it down on pen and paper. I won't take offense if you don't like it because I'm not very fond of it either. Cheers!  
**


End file.
